The present invention relates to an electronic control device for a vehicle which includes a circuit board accommodated in a protection space within a housing.
A generally known electronic control device such as an engine control unit, a control unit for an automatic transmission, etc. which is installed in a vehicle, includes a housing formed by a pair of housing members joined with each other, and a circuit board accommodated in a protection space (for instance, a waterproof space) within the housing. The circuit board is equipped with electronic parts mounted thereto and a connector attached thereto.
A so-called connector horizontal exit electronic control device in which a portion of a connector attached to the circuit board is exposed outside through a window provided on a side face of the housing includes a waterproof seal portion formed on a connecting portion between the connector and the pair of housing members. The waterproof seal portion is filled with a waterproof sealant.
In addition, one end of a connector pin (male terminal) provided on the connector is electrically connected to the circuit board.
A connecting portion of the connector pin which is connected to the circuit board is subjected to application of flux and a coating agent and soldering to a land of the circuit board. At this time, in a case where the flux, the coating agent and a solder ball are adhered to the waterproof seal portion of the connector, the waterproof sealant will be prevented from hardening to thereby cause adverse influence on the waterproof seal portion.
In order to prevent the flux and the coating agent from being adhered to the waterproof seal portion of the connector, a conventional electronic control device as shown in FIG. 11 is constructed such that sufficiently large clearance 5 is provided between a connecting portion (flux applied portion 3) of connector pin 1 to circuit board 2, and waterproof seal portion 4 of connector 6.
In FIG. 11, reference numerals 6a and 6b respectively denote a connection port of connector 6, and an attachment base portion of connector 6 which is to be attached to circuit board 2. Reference numerals 7 and 8 respectively denote electronic parts and a flux applying nozzle.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 6-076872 A discloses a printed circuit board as shown in FIGS. 12A-12B. The printed circuit board includes split board 12 and disposal board 13 that covers connector A. Split board 12 with disposal board 13 is subjected to soldering to connector A from the side of lead foot C. After that, disposal board 13 is separated from split board 12 at cutout portion 11a, and then removed.